Dreaming of the End
The Ender Dragon roared in the darkness, sensing the presence of a sentient being that wasn't an Enderman, the first one in eons. She laughed darkly and decided this would be her new plaything. She would not let it die, but she would torture it until it begged for death. Her last plaything had broken a long time ago - the head came off - and the Endermen didn't want to play with her. It was very boring here. She had tried to die many times, but the crystals healed her. She couldn't break them. They were the work of Ancients and Monsters, and she couldn't even touch them. It was so cruel of them to imprison her here. She just wanted to play. Was it her fault that her toys broke so easily. It was their fault, really - they would squirm until they impaled themselves on her claws, or they would jump while she was flying and get killed, and if they survived the fall the Endermen, the nasty little Endermen, would kill them. She hated Endermen, but they were so hard to kill, always teleporting away. She eviscerated many of them long ago and destroyed the End Cities, but still they came. She headed for the ancient obsidian platform that blocked her from escape. She wanted to destroy the platform, but her claws weren't strong enough, nor her most powerful blast of fire. The mysterious stranger was standing there. She prepared to lift off the stranger and take him to her little cave, where they would play all kinds of games together. Suddenly, the stranger lifted a hand and she screamed in pain, falling to the ground writhing and squirming. She hated the plaything, she didn't want to play with him anymore. She would shove him off the platform and that would be the end of him, nasty cruel little Human! Suddenly, he spoke. "Elastarin, lord of the End," said the Human, "I wish to make a proposal." The Ender Dragon was shocked. "How did you know my name?" It was the first words she had spoken in two hundred years, and they came out in an awkward rasp. "I know much," the Human said, "I know why you are here, and I come to free you. I am Israphel." The Ender Dragon - Elastarin - screeched with frustration. "The prison is indestructible," she screeched, "I hate you! I hate you for coming in here saying you can help, but you can't, nasty Human, and I'll eat you!" Israphel held up a hand and the obsidian cracked. Elastarin roared in shock. By now she had recovered from her wounds, but she didn't fly yet. She walked closer to the platform. "Name your offer, Israphel." Israphel nodded. "Very well," he decided, "I am creating an army of Withers, the dark spawn of the Nether." Elastarin screamed with delight. "Fire and blood," she cheered, dancing in an awkward yet creepy way, "fire and blood! And I will take them and play with them and I will have so many playthings!" "Lead this army," said Israphel, "promise me loyalty, and you will be free." Elastarin laughed. "Yes, merciful lord Israphel," she cheered, "always!" The platform crumbled and an End portal flared to life. Elastarin lunged for it and with a flash of purple light, she was free. TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 00:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC)